The present invention relates to a structure of decorative expand filling air lighting string and consists of expand and shrink filling air body, lighting device and firm device. Generally relates to an expandable, shrinkable and three-dimensional lighting string unit in sufficient decorative lighting string structure.
Generally, the decorative lighting string is used around a tree, window or door, or pre-arranged on a decorative sheet or a stand. Such lighting strings are only a simply decorative lighting string. Some of the conventional lighting strings are arranged on three-dimensional body. All of them are not any variance. Further, the packages of them are huge volume so that the transportation and store are not so easy. Thus, the cost will be increased so as to reduce the customer""s purchasing ability.
The objective for this present invention is to provide an expandable and shrinkable filling air decorative lighting string which let the lighting string device in side the firm device and showing many kind of shapes by lighting device after expand filling air body.
Further, the present invention can be expandable which provide any kind of model shape. When non-use, it can be shrink the air and getting the flat and small volume for the convenience of package, transportation and storage. Thus the products produced according to the present invention are able to reach highly economic and effective.
The present invention provides the different combination among the assemblies. Such combination is composed from filling air body, lighting device and firm device. The characteristic is this filling air body compose by soften plastic become a gas room into any model shapes after expand filling air and small volume after shrink the air. This expandable and shrinkable filling air body has central area inside that has a capacity for the lighting device and the firm device which firm on the central area. The expand and shrink filling air body reveal any model shapes when the lighting device to radiate.
The characteristic for the expandable filling air decorative lighting string is having a central area through one end to another. One end of both ends has the open mouth on the edge.
The expandable filling air decorative lighting string which has many lighting bulbs joint as series-parallel or parallel-series, among one end firm on the firming device joint many light bulbs in the central area of the expand and shrink filling air body.
The expandable filling air decorative lighting string which is a expandable and shrinkable filling air body. Such as tree shape decorative lighting string through the central area from top to bottom and the open mouth on top and bottom. This firming device such as tree shape decorative lighting string is using one end of the lighting string firm on the top of the tree shape decorative lighting string. This lighting string facing up the open mouth in the central area, this lighting string hang on the central area from the top to bottom and come out from the open mouth at the bottom.
The expandable filling air decorative lighting string which has expand filling air body on the central area among one end or bother ends has the open mouth area and the firm device has the stand which in sequence or simultaneously assemble in firm device with the lighting bulb on the open mouth area and let the light bulb in the central area.
The expandable filling air decorative lighting string which has expand filling air body such as Santa Claus shape through from the waist to the central area. Two ends simultaneously have become an open area let the light bulb device firm on the stand in the central area.
The present invention relates to a decorative filling air light string which composed with expand and shrink filling air, lighting and firm device, wherein the used clamping mean having expand filling air in the gas room which made up from the soften plastic. It become many kind of shapes after expanded filling air, and minimize the volume after emit the air. It has a firm device on top of the expand and shrink filling air body where lighting device is compose from many light bulbs are joint with series-parallel or parallel-series connection. One end of the light string firm on the firm device light string to hang beside expand and shrink filling air body from top to bottom.
The expandable and shrinkable filling air decorative lighting string, lighting device wherein the used expand and shrink filling air body with hollow on the top which firm device such as pan cover has protrude and hole in the central. Let the lighting string through the central hole and firm the protrude on the hollow hole and to hang the lighting string from the top to the bottom.
The expandable and shrinkable filling air decorative lighting string, lighting device wherein the used expand and shrink filling air body such as snowman shape with hollow on the top which firm device let the lighting string firming on the top and the other end hang from the top to the bottom.
The present invention effects: the present invention relates expand filling air decorative lighting string which compose by the expandable and shrinkable filling air body, string device and firming device. This expandable and shrinkable filling air body composed by the soften plastic then become a sufficient gas room. It become any kind of model shapes after expand filling air and minimize the volume after shrink the air. In side the expandable and shrinkable filling air body which do not have the central area to fit in the lighting device. This lighting device is compose from one or many lighting string and firm on the central area. This lighting device is compose from many lighting string series-parallel or parallel-series firm on the top of this volume hang from top to the bottom. It can become into many shapes with expandable and shrinkable filling air body that has multi effects, multi functions and multi variations decorative lighting string.
The present invention relates to an expandable, shrinkable lighting string unit. It can become huge three-dimensional lighting string by expand filling air. Further, after shrinkage, the volume become small and convenient to package, transportation and store. Therefore can reach high economically.